losjovenestitanesenaccionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Los Siguientes Cinco Días
Los Siguientes Cinco Días (Five Whole Days en E.U.A, y Varios Días en España) es el tema de apertura especial usado en el especial de 5 días en la isla (Aventuras en la Isla), estrenado por Cartoon Network del 1 de agosto al 5 de agosto de 2016 en E.U.A, el 5 de enero de 2017 en L.A, como preestreno, y oficialmente el 10 de abril de 2017 en L.A, y el 9 de enero de 2017 en España. Letra en Inglés Verso 1: The skies were clear and the water was warm The sun was blazing hot And where do we find our Titan crew? their all up on their yacht? Coro 1: That's right, they have a yacht! It's called The Titan Yacht! It's a really big yacht! A super dope yacht Verso 2: They all set sail for a day of fun full of dancing and good food 'Till it all came to a sudden stop when Beast Boy yelled out "DUDE!" A massive wave was headed toward our frightened Titan crew They tried and tried to out run the swell, but there was nothing they could do! Verso 3: It crashed onto The Titan Yacht with the force of Poseidon's rage And it seemed that all might just be lost if the Titans aren't saved When suddenly, behind a crest, appeared a desert isle Just then Robin yelled out "Whoo-hoo!" And the rest went buck wild! Pre-Coro: It looks like they'll be stranded here for more than just one day They'll most likely be stranded here for the next five whole days Coro 2: No less than five whole days! For certain five whole days! No less than five whole days! For certain five whole days! No less than five whole days! For certain five whole days! No less than five whole days! For certain five whole days! Letra en Latino Verso 1: El cielo era azul; el agua tibia estaba El sol arriba brillaba (El Sol Brillaba) Y, ¿dónde está nuestra pandilla Titán? Pues, en su yate están Coro 1: ¡Oh sí! Tienen un yate, ¡es el yate Titán! Es uno muy grande Súper dúper, ¡de verdad! Verso 2: Zarparon por comida, diversión y vino añejo De pronto, Chico Bestia se detuvo y dijo "¡VIEJO!" Una enorme ola apareció frente a los Titanes Intentaron rápido escapar; pero ya era muy tarde. Verso 3: Encima les cayó, con la furia de Poseidón Parecía que era el fin, y no habría salvación De pronto, de la nada, una isla apareció Luego, Robin gritó "Woo-hoo" Y el ánimo subió Pre-Coro: Parece que estarán varados por más de solo un día (Ooohh...) Probablemente lo estarán los siguientes cinco días (Aaahh...) Coro 2: ¡Al menos cinco días! (¡Cinco!) ¡Son sólo cinco días! (¡Son Cinco!) ¡Al menos cinco días! (¡Trra!) ¡Son sólo cinco días! (¡Cinco!) ¡Al menos cinco días! (¡Son Cinco!) ¡Son sólo cinco días (¡Cinco!) ¡Al menos cinco días! (¡Son Cinco!) ¡Son sólo cinco días! Letra en España En Construcción... Personajes *Pelícano *Cangrejo Curiosidades * Esta es la segunda intro de la serie. La primera fue el Tema de Apertura. * Chico Bestia cuando el barco flotaba y parecía ser el fin, él era el único gritando y llorando. * Por alguna razón, Robin estaba sólo en la selva tallando en un arbol cinco barras y escribiendo "Whole Days". ** Lo curioso es que Robin no estuvo en esas condiciones en ninguna parte del especial. Galería FiveWholeDays.png Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones